


Starting Christmas Early

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Hot Tub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: When Aaron makes a massive mistake ordering presents, Robert attempts to cheer him up by booking a night away in a log cabin.





	Starting Christmas Early

Aaron had it all figured out. The plan was flawless. He’d cracked open a beer, split a packet of salt and vinegar at the seams and ordered all his Christmas gifts online. He was so confident that when Robert tried casually to ask whether he’d got everything ready for the big day, Aaron took the opportunity to shrug, throw himself on the sofa and tell him that everything was in hand.

The panic started to set in on the 19th when the postman arrived empty handed again. He even popped upstairs to see Jessie to ask if she’d taken in any parcels for him, but besides acting a bit off-ish and strange, she didn’t have any deliveries for him either. Not wanting Robert to know he was sweating with panic, Aaron had resorted to sitting on the loo – phone in hand – trying to track his orders. What he read in the Orders page made his blood cold. _Expected delivery date 4 th-17th January 2019_. He wanted to vomit. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Are you nearly done? Curry’s almost ready.”

Aaron emerged sheepishly from the bathroom and thumbed his phone back into his pocket, leaning on the doorway.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Aaron sighed and dug his fingernails into the bridge of his nose. “Don’t say it, alright? I know you’re gonna say it. But I’ll save you the bother: I messed up.”

It only took a minute to explain. Robert’s arms folded and Aaron nudged his shoes together like he was being told off.

“I didn’t know they were coming all the way from Hong Kong, did I?” Aaron said.

“I said we should go into town but oh no, _It’s sorted_ , you said.”

“I know but-”

“You hate shopping. I know,” Robert said.

He led the way downstairs for tea and Aaron’s mood was momentarily lifted by Robert’s cooking and the mild spice on his tongue. That was until he stared across the living room and the sight of their tree made him think about all the presents under it, the ones from him that should be there. And to make matters worse there was no doubt that Robert would have bought thoughtful and expensive gifts for everyone. Aaron had really tried this year and for what? For his presents to be stuck on a cargo ship half way around the world. 

The next day at work scribbling and doodling and dodging irate phone calls from customers he didn’t have the patience for, Aaron tried to come up with a plan. Vouchers. Vouchers were always useful. Liv would be fine with that. But you couldn’t give vouchers to a one year old unless you wanted papier mache, and it didn’t seem right to give vouchers to his mum after her year. And Robert, there was no voucher in the world that could say: _I love you and thank you for making my life complete_. Except vouchers for sex, which he could probably get away with printing on the fancy Home James printer when Jimmy went for lunch.

But it was no good. He was miserable. Furious with himself. Their first Christmas as a family and he’d fucked up, massively. Robert didn’t care, not really. He knew that. But it was important and Aaron cared. He cared massively.

He was considering writing Robert a letter, a love letter, if he could bear to call it that, when the portacabin door swung open and Robert strode in, delivering coffees from the café and a still-warm bacon bap.

He planted both down on the desk in front of Aaron, smacking a quick kiss to his head in the process.

Aaron sighed. “I definitely don’t deserve this.”

“Aaron,” Robert said in that soft, pleading way that made Aaron’s insides melt. He swung Aaron’s chair around to face him. “You could forget every Christmas, Birthday and Anniversary for the rest of our lives and you’d still have me bringing coffee and sarnies to you.”

Aaron didn’t perk up at that light-hearted comment either, so Robert tried harder, stroking Aaron’s cheek with his thumb, hand around his face.

“Stop taking it so seriously you daft idiot.”

“It’s supposed to be special.”

“And it will be,” Robert said. “First Christmas as husbands. Officially. Doesn’t get much better than that.”

Aaron let himself relax, teasing out a smile.

“Well, actually,” Robert said, slipping something from his coat pocket and placing an envelope in Aaron’s hands. “It does get better.”

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Aaron stuck his fingers into the envelope and ripped it, pulling free a folded sheet of paper and read.

“Booking confirmation?” Aaron asked. He didn’t need to read on, because Robert was itching to tell him the rest.

He’d booked them a night away just outside of Skipdale, a log cabin overlooking the Dales. It was secluded, all modern interior but with a wood burner in the lounge, a mezzanine with a king-size bed and a covered outdoor hot tub on the decking.

“I thought we could start Christmas early,” he said. “Just the two of us. What’s more Christmassey than a log cabin?”

“Christmas presents from your husband?”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Robert said. Aaron could tell he was enthused with a plan; he couldn’t sit still. “Liv wants that party at ours for Gabby’s birthday on Friday, which you already agreed to – god knows why –  and she needs time to set it up. So I thought, we’d get on the road early, pop into Leeds, do your shopping. Job done. Then straight to the cabin for some fun. By the fire.”

Robert’s eyes sparked with everything that made Aaron’s belly flip.

“What do you reckon?”

“A night away just before Christmas? How much did that cost you?”

“Well…thanks to Waterhouse International it didn’t cost me a penny.”

Aaron shielded his crumpled face with his hand. “Robert…”

“No,” Robert said firmly. “I’m not letting you do this. We’re going.”

The shopping excursion was as painful as Aaron expected, but with Robert having finished his weeks back, there wasn’t any of the tedious diversions into Ted Baker to be done, or department stores to visit to sniff tester bottles of Molton Brown. So the whole thing only took him a few hours, charging down the street, ignoring Robert’s pleas as they passed window after window of distracting displays. There was a brief stop outside a menswear shop, a model casually posed in a shirt and blazer.

Robert’s cold hand pressed gently on Aaron’s chest. “You’d look great in that.”

“You reckon?”

“I know.” Robert nodded towards the entrance. “We could go and have a look?”

Aaron checked the time on his phone, conscious of the dwindling afternoon and the dark pressing in. “I’m done in.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “But save some energy for later, yeah?” He leaned in, all white-warm breath and smiles, but they were too self-conscious to kiss right there on the street, even with a burning need.  

Despite the online cock-up, Aaron wasn’t completely useless. He had bought a few of Robert’s presents a while ago, so he only needed to get rid of Robert for twenty minutes in town to pick up a few more things. Posh chocolates, cooking crap – that sort of thing. The sentimental stuff was at home still, buried at the bottom of the drawer.

By the time they arrived at the log cabin, the surroundings were pitch black, the stars ghosted out by thick clouds. The place was exactly as Robert had described, completely secluded, nothing but birds in the dark, ruffling their wings. It would have felt spooky if it wasn’t for the porch lights, smoothing the exterior of the cabin in a caramel glow. Robert unlocked the place and that triggered a timer of Christmas lights, sparkling across a six foot tree opposite the doorway of the cabin in the open plan of the downstairs. It was like something from a film, a dark green pine studded with gold lights and stars, mirrored baubles gleaming with their reflections.

“Look at this place!” Robert cried, head tipped back and marvelling the place. Aaron followed suit, every corner of the cabin immaculate, managing to be both cosy and modern. It was magazine-perfect, a Christmas card image of a winter getaway.

“Mental,” Aaron said, circling into the kitchen where on the breakfast bar sat a festive-themed welcome hamper and a bottle of champagne. He lifted it up to show Robert.

A smile tucked into his cheek. “Okay,” he said. “I paid extra for that. Out of my pocket, before you say anything. That stuff goes straight to your head – how could I resist?”

Aaron bit the smile away and looked up the wooden stairs that lead to the mezzanine floor. “I’ll take the bags up. You get the fire on.”

 

*

 

If anyone had told Aaron he’d be content to stay in a cabin in the dead end of nowhere with no TV, and phone signal only if you pressed up against the window and said _fuckssake_ seven times in a row, he’d have called them a liar. But watching the fire take hold, the crackle of the logs, the orange dart of flames making his eyes fuzzed and Robert’s arm tucked around his shoulders, he couldn’t imagine ever wanting anything more.

“It’s making me want to nod off,” Aaron said, soothed by the rhythmic drifting of Robert’s fingers in his hair.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Can barely keep my eyes open.”

Robert extracted himself, standing in front of Aaron and blocking that wall of heat from the fire. “Right then,” he said. “Kit off. We’re getting in the tub.”

There were two options for the tub. There was a bathtub big enough for two in the upper floor of the cabin, a deep, gold-tapped bath, but Robert’s intentions were outside. He seemed all too keen on the illicit thrill of sitting outside, overlooking the hills with champagne in hand and completely naked.

In normal circumstances Aaron would have to be four drinks down to agree, but Robert stood in the kitchen pouring champagne, clothes off, half-hard and robe untied. It was impossible not to be swayed by that, to be lead outside, tongue loose and blush spreading. All Robert had to say was “ _It’s Christmas_ ” and Aaron ran out of excuses and reservations.

By the time Aaron had built up the nerve, chucking down the first glass of fizz like it was water and the burn making his eyes run, Robert was already in, bathrobe puddled on the floor and arms spread along the outside of the tub like Hugh Heffner.

“Fucking stupid idea,” Aaron said, his grumbles not even making full sentences. “Hot tub outside.” Everything was shrivelling, he could feel it. He was stood in his boxers now, shivering like an idiot.

Robert flicked the side of the champagne glass with his fingernail. “Get them off and get in.”

Aaron shot him a glare that was meant to be menacing, irritated, but all he faced from Robert was a fixed play of amusement and arousal. Aaron knew what awaited him as soon as he stepped in the tub and the thought of it was already swelling his cock back to life.

Finally in, the water frothed and buzzed against his skin. It left him tingling. He wound his shoulders to try and get used to the sensation. A jet pushed a hot rush of bubbled between his legs, forcing his eyes shut for a second, and when he opened them, Robert had swum forward, kissing him through the steam.

Their slick bodies found a home against the side of the tub and Robert pulled Aaron across his lap, Aaron’s legs straddling him either side. Robert kissed his chin, his throat, his neck, keeping his hands on the neutral ground of Aaron’s back until the brief champagne-fuelled buck of Aaron’s hips had Robert stroking as much of the two of them as he could manage.

Aaron could reach for the bottle of champagne in that position. Who cared about glasses anymore? He drank straight from the bottle, not caring when the clumsy strays of it dripped down his chin. He gave Robert the bottle to drink from and had barely let him swallow when he dipped down for another kiss. It tasted better on his tongue.

“Told you,” Robert said, breathless. “Straight to your head.”

“Shut up.” He was grinning now. Giddy. Looped his arms around Robert’s neck and let the rush of water help the glide of their hips. Robert put his hands on his arse and pulled him down so that tidal loop of their hips became more of a grind. Aaron didn’t want to come like this – too quick, too easy. He reached for the bottle again, sucked it back with his eyes open and Robert’s full attention.

“Sit on the edge?” Aaron said, roughing his wet mouth with the back of his hand. They both knew what he was doing.

“Yeah?”

Robert pulled himself up and out, taking with him a gush of water. He gripped the edge and looked down on Aaron, submerged between Robert’s open legs. Aaron kissed the damp smudge of wet hair on Robert’s thighs, up and up until he could lick the water from his balls and hear the sigh-drowned _ohgod_ fall from Robert’s mouth. Aaron put his mouth around him, holding down the tremor in Robert’s legs and curled the edge of his tongue around the tip of Robert’s cock. Just to make him beg a bit harder, a bit louder. Presents? Who cared about presents? Aaron had him coming within minutes, cock thick and pulsing at the back of his mouth. Robert’s eyes were wide and white after, struggling to catch his breath when Aaron disappeared under the lip of water, job done. Aaron pulled himself out of the tub, leaving Robert with a lasting image of Aaron’s naked body from behind, glistening wet, and pulled on Robert’s robe.

By the time Robert had pulled himself together and re-entered the cabin, left clutching Aaron’s shed clothes to cover his cock, Aaron was already by the fire again, curled up, robe lose and smirk as wide as it was when he’d left the tub.

“That’s it? A five minute dip?”

Aaron scoffed. “You came here to soak, did you?”

“Fair point.”

“Come here,” Aaron said, fingers working on the tie of the robe.

Robert came towards the couch and pushed the last of the robe from Aaron’s shoulders, freeing up his leg, parting them with a hand behind Aaron’s knee. He leant in to kiss him, holding his forehead against Aaron’s and breathing him in.

“You are…”

Aaron stopped him with his mouth and rested a finger between them, on Robert’s lips. Christmas, the presents, the upset, the hell of Leeds on the Friday before the big day, all of it melted away.

“Upstairs,” Aaron said.

 

 


End file.
